Aoi Shinagawa
Aoi Shinagawa (品川葵, Shinagawa Aoi) is a student at Karasumori Middle School. She attended the same elementary school as Yoshimori Sumimura and Yurina Kanda. Aoi has a crush on Gen Shishio, and is in the same class as him. Appearance She's generally seen wearing the Karasumori Middle School uniform. She has black hair with a light blue headband and has big black eyes.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 24 Personality Aoi has a very kind and outgoing personality, which Yurina envies. She also has a fairly active imagination, and firmly believes that Gen is actually a noble ninja descendant, which she always uses to explain his solitary attitude. She has been shown to be a very talented artist, as seen in flashbacks of her attending art contests as a little girl and winning large trophies as a result, and has been shown to possess a sketchbook in which she was fully capable of drawing perfect sketches of Gen in, simply from admiring him in class. Plot Aoi and Yurina walk home from cram school one night. Yurina comments that she envies Aoi's decisiveness, where Yurina is always hesitating to make choices. Suddenly, they see a mysterious figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop. As the person passes in front of the moon, Aoi recognizes him as her classmate Gen Shishio. Gen spots them and quickly moves on, but Aoi seems fascinated with him. The next morning on her way to school, Aoi spots Gen in an alley, giving part of his sandwich to an abandoned puppy. At school, Aoi tries to convince Yurina how great a guy Gen is, but having been spooked by him in the past, Yurina is convinced he's dangerous, and tries to warn Aoi away from Gen, but fails. Ayano and Kyoko join the conversation, and to Yurina's horror, they're just as interested in Aoi's pursuit of Gen. Aoi firmly believes that Gen is a descendant of ninjas past, on a quest to protect the city. Yurina visits Aoi at home, finding that Aoi decided to keep the puppy that Gen fed. Aoi is only further convinced of Gen's good heart from what she saw, and even starts to convince Yurina that he's a good guy. At school the next day, Aoi presents Gen with her sketchbook, full of drawings of him. Gen walks off without a word. Instead of being upset, Aoi simply theorizes that a ninja doesn't have time for love. She decides to name her new puppy after Gen. Relationships Yurina Kanda Aoi has known Yurina (and to a far lesser extent, Yoshimori) since elementary school, and the two are very good friends. After learning of Aoi's crush on Gen Shishio, Yurina does everything she can to keep them apart, knowing Gen is very dangerous, and fearing for her friend's safety. In the end, however, her efforts are unneeded: Gen has no interest in dating at all. Gen Shishio Aoi develops a crush on Gen after he transfers into her class, and her friends try to help her get his attention. Aoi finally presents Gen with a book full of sketches of him that she drew. Gen rejects her, though he later admits to Yoshimori that it had nothing to do with Aoi personally, and was more because normal people like her would eventually see him as a monster. Aoi seems to take the rejection in stride, deciding that Gen, who she firmly believes is a noble ninja descendant, is better off alone. Trivia *During the incident involving Saki's Demon Illusion Butterflies endangering the school, a student named Shinagawa collapses, though this could either be referring to a girl who faints onto her desk, or a boy who falls out of his desk to the floor.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 173, pages 10-11 *Aoi's first name means "blue." References Navigation Category:Non-Powered Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters